hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 13
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers body tattoos, Battlestar (the original and Galactica), Jimmy Falon, Wesley Snipes, Viral Dark Knight advertising, Eli eating glass, and the first big check Eli and Josh got from Gearbox. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *0:00 - Meatloaf Intro - "I Won't Do That" *5:05 - Margaret Cho - Body Tattoos *7:00 - Canadians *7:45 - First VHS Receipient of Undefeatable *8:35 - Seven remade with Lando; Eli likes Gandalf *10:18 - Stumble Upon Visitors *11:01 - Shirts: Roslin '08 shirts - Galactica Sex Euphemisms *13:10 - Baby Blood *14:04 - 'Happy Birthday You Fancy Bastard' on a DQ cake *15:44 - A fan at Cinematic Titanic screening *17:18 - Star Wars Deal or No Deal *18:00 - Battlestar: Galactica *21:18 - Amy Pohler is pregnant - Born on a segway *22:20 - Original Battlestar - Mormon overtones *22:53 - Gary Coleman Divorce *24:07 - Nathan Fillion on Castle & Desperate Housewives *24:40 - Bugs Bunny Meat *25:37 - Jimmy Fallon takes over Late Show - Justin Timberlake on SNL & the Mousketeers *28:14 - Del Toro is directing the Hobbit - Sword penis *30:47 - Wesley Snipes - Blade in Jail. - Johnathan Frakes as Director - "Dicks set to stun" http://www.box.net/shared/r3bvj3kmes audio *33:00 - Will Wesley Snipes be liked in prison? He was Demolition Man. *34:24 - WhySoSerious.com, The Dark Knight viral marketing - Porta Potty Hand Jobs for Crack *36:37 - Decoder - "Drink more Ovaltine" *37:13 - Big *37:48 - Mail Sack Theme Song *38:45 - Forum - Fat Albert AIDS *40:29 - Question: What if Uwe Boll made a Sonic the Hedgehog Movie? - George Costanza as Dr Robotnik, Louie Anderson as Sonic http://www.box.net/shared/xr5tnga0gy audio *44:00 - Norm McDonald on SNL *44:25 - Question: Opinions of the GI Joe movie? - Hulk in Brokeback Mountain - Joker fucking Danny Darko *48:00 - Question: Who's the Final Cylon? (not answered) Was Tory the most pointless Cylon reveal? *49:01 - Question: Cast for the HijiNKS ENSUE movie? http://www.box.net/shared/7r71pjuvqd audio *50:16 - Mexican Funeral on Family Guy - Casting continues *52:55 - Cast as inanimate objects, elements, and movie hookers *54:00 - Question: Would you have sex with Brad Pitt? - Fight Club *56:13 - Question: What Disney movies scarred your childhood? - Mexican Disney *58:24 - Question: What one geek item would you take to a deserted island? *59:15 - Giant old 1900s Bike *59:37 - Question: Josh, what is the largest diameter sounding rod you've used? *1:00:36 - Question: What do you think about Dethklok as Disney Princesses? *1:02:19 - Question: What do you think of Patrick Stewart on Conan O'Brien? *1:03:48 - Question: Who would you be for a week? *1:04:43 - A lot of pee & Outro theme *1:06:02 - This weekend - Mystery Science Theater cast - Cinematic Titanic *1:07:46 - Eli's Email *1:08:30 - Perfect Storm of pop culture oddity - MST & Meatloaf *1:09:55 - Mountains of titties *1:11:42 - Rip Taylor - Rip Torn *---------- "I'd rather eat glass than go to Dave & Busters" [http://www.box.net/shared/pry81isjqp Eat the Glass] *1:13:00 - Pluckers Wings *1:14:07 - Fried Pickles *1:14:53 - Fucking shards of glass *1:16:40 - The Scenario - Glass Pickle Trophy *1:19:00 - Stoner Guy Waiter, threw his bong in the pickle fryer *1:20:40 - Shake 'n Glass - Glass Pepper Mill *1:21:48 - Shooting up pickle juice *1:24:20 - A failed assassination attempt *1:25:33 - Question: How long should it take to make a videogame, what delays it? - Using a DDR pad to change channels. *1:29:33 - Condition Zero - The longest abortion *1:30:20 - Ideal turn around time for next gen game *1:31:19 - "Lab Equipment" *1:32:35 - One of the best looking games *1:33:23 - A bunch of nerds with money - Josh buying a car with cash http://www.box.net/shared/d20frpk7az audio *1:35:45 - Eli tries to cash his check at Chase bank *1:36:30 - Nerds taking financial advice *1:37:40 - "I wanna put my dick in a whore!" *1:38:30 - Josh uses his cash to go to Europe *1:39:53 - Eli is elbow deep in a whore *1:40:30 - Inside Abortion - Derringer *1:42:15 - Video games are recession proof? *1:43:55 - This podcast brought to you by... - Shitting out playdoh stars *1:45:25 - Spiraling - Outro Category:Podcast